House Arrest
by tenrousei-kuroi
Summary: Summary: /story excerpts. In the aftermath of the war, Azkaban is overflowing. All those extra convicts have to be kept somewhere. (Sirius always knew the extra cellars in his home would come in handy).
1. Opening

"I see," said Sirius calmly. "Minister, you cannot be serious about this. How am I to entertain my godson and his friends with a home full of convicted murderers? It would be very taxing on my time, not to mention dangerous. Is it even legal to do this?"

"You will be compensated greatly," Fudge insisted.

Sirius, who was sitting at his kitchen counter with a cocktail in his hand, quirked an eyebrow. "What with my inheritance and that _wonderfully_ generous settlement afforded to me by the ministry for my wrongful incarceration, I truly have all the money I could ever want, Minister."

Fudge leaned awkwardly on Sirius's kitchen counter, trying and failing to look like he was at ease in the latter's impressive home.

"Y—yes, well…perhaps something other than money could be arranged, Mr. Black."

"Oh do go ahead and call me Sirius," Sirius insisted. "There's not really any need to be so formal. I mean, all the manhunts and wanted posters…the libel and slander in the papers and on the radio, Minister, I feel like we're practically close friends."

Fudge bit his lip. "Listen, er…_Sirius,_ I assure you that if we had any other options…"

Sirius plucked the straw from his glass and examined it idly. "Oh, surely they could all just be killed?"

"NO!" Fudge shouted, surprising even himself. "The public would never allow it! The revelation of your innocence came about while you were out of the country, so you didn't see the reactions. Sirius, there was such an outcry. Howlers everywhere, a full investigation of the prison and its staff, nearly _all_ the wizengamot members were put under investigation. I myself was dragged before the reformed wizengamot, and I wasn't even elected until seven years _after_ your incarceration!"

Sirius snorted. "So everyone grows a conscious fourteen years too late for it to do _me_ any good."

"So as you can see, the ministry can't very well allow anything...cruel to befall these criminals. At least, not publicly."

Sirius leaned forward and fixed Fudge with a steely stare. The minister looked profusely uncomfortable under his scrutiny.

"I said I don't want my house overrun with Death Eaters," Sirius said very clearly. "And I don't. Your money's no good to me. Send them elsewhere."

"But we already have!" Fudge insisted. "They _must_ be kept in a secure place and there are so few truly secured homes with willing homeowners. We've already stuffed as many as we can elsewhere, but we still desperately need your cooperation, Sirius."

"I must say you're not likely to get it," Sirius admitted. "As I said. You have _nothing_ I want. Why should I forfeit what remains of my life to help the _ministry?_"

"Sirius, be reasonable. It wouldn't be that involving. They just need to be kept locked up somewhere…"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "_And _someone has to feed them, keep them under control, make sure they haven't _died. _And I reiterate, Molly Weasley would never let Harry and his friends come over again."

"Sirius," Fudge begged. "You could go to the Weasleys' when you want to see Harry, couldn't you?"

"You still haven't offered me any reason to do this."

"Well," Fudge wheedled. "You could, I mean…"

"Yes?" Sirius prompted.

"Well what I mean is, they'd be exclusively under your control. They'd be all yours."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "What exactly are you saying?"

Fudge gave him a desperate look. "What I'm saying, Sirius, is that these are people in for life. They'll never be let out, so they'll never talk."

Sirius's eyes widened in mild surprise. Then he snorted into his hand. "And here I thought you said the general populace would no longer tolerate the abuse of prisoners."

"I said they would riot at the idea of an execution. What they don't see or know certainly won't, ah, harm them," Fudge said quietly.

"I do hope you understand how badly you've just insulted me, Minister," Sirius said.

Fudge sighed. "Please don't take offense, Sirius, it was just an offer."

"You don't think offering me a group of young, male prisoners to rape is maybe slightly slanderous?"

Fudge held up his hands. "I never said that, specifically," he said. "Some people find it cathartic to take out their anger on those who can't fight back."

"I'm not actually a violent person, Minister," Sirius quipped. "Remember?"

Fudge sighed. "Sirius we're desperate."

"I seem to remember some of those cells being pretty roomy, can't you just double some of them up? Force a little camaraderie on those fuckers?"

"We've already tripled all of them! The prison is at three times capacity as we speak. Sirius, I'm begging you, on behalf of all the ministry. We just need you to house three prisoners for us. As soon as there's room elsewhere, we'll have them moved, I swear," Fudge said, twisting his bowler cap nervously in his hands.

"Again," Sirius smirked and raised his drink back to his lips. "You've got nothing I want."

Fudge ran a hand down his tired face. "Sirius," he muttered.

"Find someone else."

"Well," Fudge conceded. "If you really don't want anything to do with it, then I guess that's that." He put his hat back on his pudgy head. "I'll be out of your hair, then."

"Hey, Minister," Sirius called lightly. Fudge stopped and turned around.

"Yes?"

"Who were you gonna' stick in my basement anyway? Which unlucky bastards got caught too late for an Azkaban suite?"

The minister's lips stretched into a thin smile.

"Well," he said slowly. "The youngest Lestrange brother, Crouch's son—"

"Winners," Sirius whistled. "What a joy that would have been—"

"—and one Regulus Arcturus Black."

"What?" Sirius leapt to his feet.

Fudge smirked. "I understand your position, though. Completely understandable…" and he turned to leave again.

Sirius stopped him with a hand on his shoulder.

"Why, Sirius, I—"

"Cornelius, I've changed my mind."


	2. Scene l

"You said I was to be given free reign," Sirius said while he stared at the minister incredulously.

"And indeed you will, my boy, you will. Free reign, that is insofar as you are in compliance with the purpose of imprisonment," Fudge insisted.

Sirius blinked. "You're worried I might be too _nice?_" he laughed. It was the next day. The officials had wasted no time in bringing Sirius's new charges over from their holding cells. The minister and his lackeys had Sirius wrist-deep in paperwork.

"You need to initial at the bottom of this clause," the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement reminded him.

"Right, right," Sirius muttered.

"Is everything ready?" asked Fudge.

"It all seems to be in order," responded the head of the DMLE. "I had Miller check the wards and the locks. She also proofed the contents of the rooms. Everything should be good to go."

"All right," said Fudge, sweeping the papers out from under Sirius, who was nursing his cramped hand. "Let's get the three of them in here and then get back to the office. A nightmare of filing to get to…

"Oh, Sirius," the minister added. He tossed Sirius a small stack of papers. "Keep this handy, it's just a reminder of your rights and privileges."

Sirius scanned the first few pages. "Permission to use deadly force," he quoted. "I like it."

"Well I doubt that'll be necessary. Do try not to kill anyone; that'd be something we'd have to report, and that brother of yours was only recently taken _off_ the casualties list. I very much doubt the bureaucrats would enjoy putting him back on so soon."

Sirius nodded numbly. He, too, had thought Regulus dead for a number of years, and while he _had_ read the article in the paper some months ago, he had not seen his brother since before Azkaban. A part of him still felt like it might all be an elaborate ruse of some kind.

"Now the DMLE is at your disposal day and night, Sirius. Should you need assistance, do not hesitate to contact them. I think we're about ready to leave here—ah, Miller, nicely timed. Bring him down to the first room."

Sirius crossed his arms and appraised the scene before him. The DMLE officer was leading a young man with straw-colored hair and blue eyes, both of which had turned dull and dirty.

"Chains," said Sirius appreciatively. "Very eighteenth century. I like it," he clapped Fudge once on the shoulder, making the man very uneasy.

Miller led Barty Crouch Jr. away and then repeated the process with Sirius's young cousin, Rabastan. Rabastan spared a rueful look Sirius's direction before being dragged down the basement stairs.

The head of the DMLE brought in Regulus, gagged and bound in chains like the previous two, and Sirius stopped him before he could move farther than the threshold.

"I can take it from here," he assured the ministry officials. Fudge looked at him apprehensively, but seemed unwilling to press his luck.

"Thank you again for your cooperation, Sirius. The money will be in your account in monthly increments and every two to three weeks I'll send an official over to check up on everything," Fudge said.

"You can leave now, Minister," said Sirius in a bored tone. The officer tossed Regulus unceremoniously forward. Arms and legs completely restrained, he tumbled gracelessly to the floor.

"Thank you," Sirius griped.

When Fudge and his friends finally left Grimmauld Place, Sirius kneeled down hoisted Regulus up onto his knees. Regulus kept his head down.

Sirius bit his lip. Regulus looked a mess. His hair was tousled, and bruises, both fresh and old, were littered over every area of exposed skin that Sirius could see. Through all the blue and black, though, Sirius could still see his _brother._

"Oh, kitten, it really is you," Sirius said, running his hand down Regulus's jaw. "How remarkable."

Regulus shuddered and tried to curl up on the floor, but Sirius grabbed him by the head.

"Looks like whoever else was in that holding cell did quite the number on you," Sirius said.

Regulus tried to pull away from him.

"Oh, kitten," Sirius sighed. "I'm sorry I couldn't get you away sooner. You know I'd do anything to take care of you." Sirius set to work unhooking Regulus's chains. "Here, let's get these off, all right? That gag, too…"

Even though he now could, Regulus chose not to speak.

"All right, Regulus, my kitten," said Sirius, pulling both himself and Regulus into a standing position. "You're all mine again. Now that means you are to be submissive to me in all things, _especially_ when there are other people around. The minister could have you transferred if he thinks you are being too coddled here, and I will not lose you again."

Sirius's voice was firm. Regulus seemed to have deflated further and only nodded meekly.

"Oh don't be so glum, little brother, we'll have fun," Sirius said. "I am awfully glad you're alive. Now how about a hug?"

Sirius set Regulus up in his old bedroom, rather than down in the dark with the others.

"Now keep in mind, Regulus," he said. "That you'll be moved to the cellars whenever those ministry snoops come around…or if you misbehave," he added.

When Regulus remained silent, Sirius sighed exasperatedly. "You will start talking to me eventually, Regulus, if I have to beat the words out of you."

Regulus flinched.

"But until then, let's get you situated. Hands out, my kitten," he commanded. Regulus hesitated.

"Well I can't very well leave you unrestrained up here, now can I? Who knows what kind of trouble you could get up to. Your bedroom isn't so heavily locked as the cellars downstairs, you know."

Regulus only looked up at him pathetically, his eyes so large and watery he looked like a child again, rather than a man in his twenties. Sirius supposed the war and all the time he had spent 'dead' had stunted his growth somewhat.

Sirius put on a fake smile. "Why, you've reminded me," he said. "I can't let you wear those disgusting prison robes, not here on this bed. Perhaps when you go down to the cellars, but these sheets, no, I've just had them cleaned."

Sirius removed the bulk of Regulus's clothing, revealing more marks as he did so.

"You are just bruises stacked on top of bruises, little brother," Sirius commented. "Is there any Regulus left in there?" Then he laughed dourly and shackled Regulus's arms behind his back again. He hooked the handcuffs to the head of the bed via one of the short lengths of chain that had been buckled around Regulus earlier.

Regulus fidgeted.

Sirius stepped back and propped a hand under his chin. "Not the best situation," he admitted. "I know," he said suddenly, leaning forward to run a finger across Regulus's clavicle. "I'll get you a nice collar instead. I think we could let your hands be free if you agreed to that…"

Regulus hung his head.

"Now I'm going out for the rest of the day. You should just,_ ah,_ stay here and try to improve your mood a bit." Sirius kissed Regulus's cheek. "Maybe work on remembering how much you love me," he insisted in a low whisper. "If you're good for me when I get back tonight, maybe I'll let you sleep in my bed with me."


	3. Scene ll

"A silencing spell, Regulus, why didn't you _tell_ me?" Sirius laughed at himself.

Regulus only glared up at him resentfully from his awkward position still chained to the bed.

Sirius sat comfortably down beside him. "Well I suppose that gets you off the hook for your standoffish behavior, then," he trailed the back of one hand down Regulus's bare chest. "I was going to start smacking you if you kept ignoring me. _Finite Incantatem._ Why did they bother gagging you this morning?"

Regulus rasped for a few moments before he could answer. "Just protocol," he wheezed.

"So I take it Crouch and Rabastan aren't going to be silent if I remove their gags?"

Regulus shook his head.

"That's going to be super fun," Sirius said. "Who silenced you, anyway?"

Regulus looked away. However he was not foolish enough to refuse Sirius an answer. "One of the others in holding with me."

Sirius's eyes narrowed. "I see…"

"Sirius, are you going to hurt them?"

"What?" Sirius asked. "You mean Crouch and that lovely cousin of ours?"

"Yes."

Sirius stretched himself out lazily over his brother and lightly brushed his lips over Regulus's naked chest.

"And where would you have gotten that idea?" he asked softly.

Regulus trembled. "The, uh, the aurors said…"

Sirius folded his arms across Regulus's shoulders, laying his chin on his connected hands. "And what did the aurors say about me, huh, Reggie?"

Regulus tugged futilely against his chains. "They just…they only said that you would have complete control over us…and that you would want to get your revenge on those responsible for your long imprisonment."

"I don't recall you lot shoving me into that prison cell," Sirius said, and then he scraped his nails gently down Regulus's neck.

"No…but we were His followers and He was responsible for the war and…everything."

"Hmm," Sirius tapped Regulus lips and then sat up, straddling his brother. "How about you don't speak for a while now?"

"Sirius—"

"I can go grab that gag," Sirius threatened.

Regulus was silent.

"Better."

Sirius stood up and unhooked Regulus from his bed. "Come downstairs and help me cook," he insisted. "That oaf of a minister is sending me hundreds of galleons a month to feed you miscreants. I might as well use it."

Regulus looked at Sirius hopefully.

"Yeah, all right," Sirius relented and completely freed Regulus of his bonds. "Guess you're not much use to me crippled."

They made the cheapest sandwiches they could, Sirius intent on skimming as much extra money off the top as was possible, simply for the sake of it.

"May they come up here?" Regulus asked while Sirius gathered plates.

Sirius laughed. "God no," he said loudly, as if the very idea was ludicrous. "I don't want those maniacs running loose around my house. No, that's something only you get to do," he added, licking Regulus's temple. Regulus flinched.

Sirius paused at the top of the stairs and looked back to where Regulus sat at the kitchen table.

"Can I trust you to stay put, Regulus? Exactly where you are?"

Regulus nodded, wide-eyed.

"All right, Regulus. But know that when I return, I will crucio you for every inch you have moved."

"Yes, Sirius."

"Good boy," Sirius took his plateful of food downstairs, lighting the lamps as he did so.

He went to Crouch's room first. The two had been kept separate for obvious reasons.

"Hey there," said Sirius, closing the door behind him. "You look to be about the same age as my Regulus."

Barty had managed to clamber his way up onto the bed (Sirius doubted the ministry workers had intentionally placed him there), but he was still awkwardly contorted from the chains and breathing heavily from his gag-mask.

Sirius set the food on the desk and first removed the gag. Barty let out a keening cry and doubled over on himself.

"Yes, I imagine your jaw's a little sore there," said Sirius. "I don't think that gag was meant to be left on for so long."

Barty gasped for breath. He looked dehydrated.

"Just keep your mouth completely closed for a while and then drink some water. Always worked for Regulus," Sirius smirked. "Oh this is for you," he added, doling out Barty's share of the food. He also set a small glass of water on the nightstand. "Don't scarf it too fast, mind. I have no intention of feeding you again until this time tomorrow night."

Sirius started to leave the room, but was halted by Barty's voice.

"Uhm, Black…?" he rasped and shifted slightly in his restraints.

"Oh do call me Sirius."

"Uhm, Sirius…?"

Sirius smiled and shook his head. "No way in hell, Bartemius, although if you're willing to trade the chains for a collar that's linked to the headboard, I'm game. I'm trying that out on Regulus later, I'll have him let you know how it is. Please note that I was kind enough to place a straw in your drinking glass. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go throw some food at my cousin before he starves and Rodolphus breaks out of Azkaban to kill me."

Barty made a confused noise behind him.

"You think I'm joking," Sirius said. "But I don't doubt that he would. Remember I grew up with those two. I know them."


	4. Scene lll

Rabastan wouldn't speak to Sirius at all, and Sirius didn't waste any of his time trying to change the youngest Lestrange's mind.

"Fine by me if you want to give me the silent treatment, little cousin," Sirius said. "But don't go thinking you can act like this with no consequences. I'll leave you water, but I'm going to vanish your dinner. Oh, and here's your gag, back," he added politely. "Since you're not using your voice anyway."

Sirius left Rabastan in the same position he'd found him, the only difference being that now Rabastan's eyes were watering as he stared longingly at the short glass of water Sirius had left near the head of his bed.

"Regulus," Sirius said to his brother upon returning to the kitchen. "Didn't you want to make yourself anything to eat?"

"You told me not to move," said Regulus, confused.

"Ah, good boy. It's looking like maybe I can trust you," said Sirius. "Come on," he tugged Regulus out of his chair.

Regulus obediently followed him to the cupboard, from which Sirius pulled an assortment of expensive candies. "I already ate while I was out today," he explained. "So I think I'll just indulge and snack a little. Now come on, I think I promised you a spot in my bed."

Regulus ignored his growling stomach and allowed himself to be led with nary a protest. Sirius dressed him in a spare sleeping gown and settled him in on the wallside of the bed before stripping nearly naked and joining him.

"Here," he prompted, pressing one of the fancy sweets to Regulus's mouth.

"Don't worry," Sirius said when he saw Regulus shaking as he swallowed. "There's nothing in them. See, look."

Sirius crunched down a candy of his own. Regulus still seemed flighty. He started when Sirius put a hand to his face.

"I'm not going to do anything to you," Sirius insisted. "At least, not tonight," he added, placing a light kiss to Regulus's lips. Regulus tasted as sweet and sad as he last remembered.

Sirius spend a good while languidly giving Regulus soft kisses and hard candies. Regulus remained incredibly high-strung.

"All right, time to go to sleep, Reggie," Sirius said. He snatched his wand from the nightstand and raised it. Finally, Regulus spoke.

"Please, Sirius, I won't do anything. I won't leave," he whispered.

Sirius gave him a pitying look. "You don't honestly think I can take that chance, do you? Now please, kitten, do be good and don't go trying to make me feel bad."

"It's just that I'm really…"

"Claustrophobic, I know," Sirius said. He waved his wand and bonds, slightly weaker than the chains but also much softer, materialized and slithered around Regulus's arms, torso, legs, and even neck. With a _zip_ they tightened considerably and Regulus gasped.

"Shh," Sirius petted him. "I know you hate it, but I really am being much nicer about it this time. No heavy chains to scratch and hurt you, see? We'll slowly work our way to something better once I know for sure I can trust you, okay Reggie? Maybe just that collar we were talking about." Sirius ran a finger down Regulus's throat, stroking the indentation the bonds made in his skin.

"So much less fun to touch you this way," Sirius pouted. He entwined his legs with Regulus's and moodily tapped at the clothing now pinned down skintight on his brother's chest. "See how unhappy your stupid life decisions have made me?" he griped.

"I'm sorry," Regulus gasped.

Sirius frowned and then manually loosened the cord around Regulus's neck. "You can breathe okay, can't you, kitten?"

Regulus nodded. Voice still a little strained, he said, "But I'm starting to lose feeling in my arms."

"Don't get greedy now, little brother," Sirius scolded. He rolled Regulus onto his side and pressed him close against his chest. "There now, just like when you were oh-so little, remember?"

Sirius seemed to be expecting an actual answer this time, so Regulus nodded meekly.

Sirius looked at him expectantly.

"Well, what do you say, Reggie?" he inquired, his voice demanding.

"I—I love you," Regulus whispered.

"That's better. Good night, Regulus, sleep well and have few nightmares."

Sirius tightened his hold and was asleep within minutes. The twinging pains shooting up and down Regulus's body, however, kept him awake for most of the night.


	5. Scene lV

"What are you thinking about, Regulus?" asked Sirius.

Regulus fidgeted with the bedspread. "Rabastan," he murmured.

Sirius sighed dramatically. "Not this again. Listen, I _told_ you I fed him this morning, removed half of his bonds even. He's fine. It's not like I was actually going to let him die, what a nightmare of paperwork!"

"He's not that bad," Regulus said. "If you talk to him."

"He didn't seem keen on talking to me," Sirius pointed out.

"You scared him," Regulus insisted. "Just give him a chance."

Sirius pulled Regulus back down onto the bed. He latched an arm around Regulus's torso and held him close, petting his hair. "Next you'll have me being nice to Crouch," he griped. "I'm not letting Rabastan out of that basement."

Regulus closed his eyes. A minute later he felt Sirius tying him up again. He felt the familiar panic start to swirl in his chest, but he ignored it.

"Well aren't you going to argue with me?" demanded Sirius. He prodded Regulus back to attention.

Regulus only shook.

"You're no fun anymore," Sirius sighed. He'd never seen Regulus so lifeless. "At least when it comes to conversation. What ever became of those prized oration skill, eh?" Sirius leaned in and began to suck gently on the underside of Regulus's jaw, feeling a cold tingle run through his nerves as he did so.

Sirius blew lightly at Regulus's bangs, swishing them in and out of his eyes. For a second, Regulus looked as though he could laugh.

"Sirius," Regulus said quietly. "What do you suppose you'd've done if Fudge had brought over Bellatrix to stay here as well?"

Sirius snorted. "Have a heart attack," he said. "Dealing with her idiot brother is bad enough."

"Bellatrix and Rabastan aren't really brothers," insisted Regulus.

Sirius flicked his brother's ear. "They're as good as. She married Rodolphus."

"Yes," Regulus continued. "But it's Rodolphus and Rabastan that are real siblings. They've got the same blood."

"Sometimes that's not what matt—" An image of James flashed through Sirius's mind and he stopped himself. He looked to Regulus, who had adopted the most innocent look he could. Sirius scowled.

"I'm not falling into that guilt trap," he said.

Regulus was suddenly very worried he'd made Sirius angry with him. "No! I wasn't—"

"Shush, kitten," Sirius said. "I'm not mad. Maybe sometime we'll talk about all this but not today. I haven't the energy to deal with you crying everywhere at the moment."

"I don't cry," Regulus muttered.

Sirius crawled on top of him. "Yes, you do," he countered. "And it's never been my thing; I don't like your crying. I'd much rather have you screaming."

Sirius slid his mouth onto Regulus's. Regulus felt the cold touch of Sirius's hands walking all over him. He thought frantically for any card he could play. When Sirius broke briefly for air, Regulus said desperately, "Thank you."

Sirius faltered. "For what?"

"For keeping me out of prison," Regulus said breathlessly. "I could barely keep it together in that holding cell," he admitted. "Azkaban would have killed me."

"Yeah, well…I, uh, don't appreciate it much when my things go missing," Sirius said. He sat up next to Regulus and patted his stomach harshly. Regulus flinched. "So do try not to get lost from me anymore, okay?"

Regulus nodded frantically. He tugged futilely on his bonds until he'd earned himself enough leeway to roll onto his side.

"A nap before dinner?" Sirius asked. "Just like when you were little, eh?"

Regulus closed his eyes and nodded.

"What are you thinking about now, kitten?"

Regulus reopened his eyes. "Rabastan," he answered again.

Sirius rolled his entire head. "Still on about him, are you?" he kneeled on the floor and put his head on level with Regulus's.

Regulus offered a weak smile. "M'worried about him," he whispered.

"What's there to worry about?" Sirius said in disbelief.

"He needs Rodolphus here," said Regulus.

Sirius's eyes widened. "No," he said. "_Nobody_ needs Rodolphus here. I'm at my limit as it is."

"If you just talked to him…"

"Oh my god, fine," Sirius conceded. "I'll speak with Rabastan if you're so adamant about it. Now what do I get in return?" he added curiously.

Regulus glanced slowly from his wrists to his ankles; nearly every inch of him was bound up and tied the bedpost.

"As if you couldn't just take whatever you wanted," he murmured dejectedly.

Sirius ran a finger over Regulus's eyebrow, making him shiver. "But it's so much nicer when you offer it. I like you to at least pretend you're happy, at least act like you love me."

"All things you could just make me do."

"Jesus, Regulus, did you want me to talk with Lestrange or not? I'm offering you a deal here, you should take it."

Regulus bit his lip. "You promise to listen, too?"

"Yes."

"And you won't hurt him?"

"No, Regulus," said Sirius exasperatedly.

Regulus seemed to think for a moment. Then he flipped back onto his back.

"Untie me," he said quietly. "And I'll be ready when you get back, Siri."

Sirius acquiesced without hesitation.


End file.
